Maybe It's Fate
by ANIMEnerdk333
Summary: Maya's boyfriend took his own life. It's going to take her a while to recover from his death. When a certain Billionaire Bad Boy moves to town and causes ruckus, will he be able to help Maya move on? Or will he drag her down with him? It may have been fate for them to meet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Long time no see? I know many of you have been asking about I've Been Here For You All This Time. I'm really sorry for postponing that story. I've gotten back into writing and just please be patient about it. I just thought that writing a Matlinsworth story would give me a break from the complex story of IBHFYATT. I hope you enjoy~**

**3****rd**** POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She grunted and slammed her hand forcefully onto the snooze button. "WHY?!" she called out.

"You know Maya, if you just yell at the alarm clock, it won't stop time." an older sister wisely pointed out. "Get ready for school bud." She said before she walked out of her younger sister's room.

The younger girl sat up and yawned. She lifted her arms into the air and stretched. Then she picked up her spectacles in order to have a clearer view of her room. She found herself looking near her door. Near her door was her desk and on that desk was a stuffed owl.

She sighed as her heart dropped. _I miss you, _she thought to herself. She stood up and proceeded to get ready for school.

Before she left her bedroom, she stopped near her door and kissed the stuffed owl goodbye. She had been repeating that routine for nearly eight months now.

"Wake up. Get to school and try not to get kicked out of this one." A husky voice echoed through the boy's bedroom.

"Alright, alright." He hastily said as he pulled the covers off of him.

"Please behave yourself Miles." His father warned.

**Miles' POV**

Today marks a new day. A day where I can start over. I can prove my father wrong and show him that I can be responsible. It feels as if he sees me as a nuisance. It's not my fault for trying to have some fun.

All I've ever wanted was to hear him say the three most important words parents say to their children. Yes, I'm the attention deprived child. Neglect is what I've gone through all my life. My mother died while giving birth to me, my father blames me for her death. He's never abused me or anything like that. He's just stiff and cold. His stiff and cold exterior is the reason why I'm considered a trouble maker. I yearn to go on adventures and have fun. You only live once.

This stiff and cold man is running for mayor, he pretends he loves me but I know he's just acting. He's got to keep up with his appearance.

Enough about my stiff and cold father and my love for adventure, I'm glad my best friend Chui will be attending the same school as me. It takes a little edge off of being the new kid who got kicked out of his last school. At least I'll know someone.

**3****rd ****POV**

Maya crossed a street. She was on her way to school with her cello on her right hand and backpack strapped onto her back. She hummed as she approached a crosswalk and pushed the button to cross.

It had been raining last night so the air was quite misty.

Maya sniffed the air and grinned as she looked to the grey sky. _I love how the air smells after it rains,_ she thought to herself. _It smells so fresh, I don't know how to describe it. He would've laughed at me and helped me find words to describe the smell. We would probably spend the entire day thinking. I really miss him…_

The sound of a car revving its engine echoed through the streets. A blue Porsche quickly drove through a puddle and splashed Maya in the process.

As the car drove away, Maya yelled, "You stupid jerk!"

The driver stuck his head out the window and looked back. He then did a complete U-turn and returned to the girl covered in street water.

He parked on the side of the street and ran to the girl. "I am so sorry." He laughed a little as he watched her frown at him.

"You laugh and expect me to believe you're sorry? Go away you stupid rich jerk." Maya turned around faced the stranger who ruined her morning. She took off her glasses and cleaned them off. "Great. Just great. My hair is all gross and my clothes, my clothes! What am I going to do-" she stopped in mid-sentence and finally scrutinized the stranger. He was a tall, brown haired boy who was preternaturally good looking. What stood out to Maya the most was his green eyes.

The boy raised his eyebrow and smiled. "You don't look too gross to me. What's your name?"

"Matlin. Maya Matlin." Maya stuttered as she looked into his eyes.

"Well nice to meet you Matlin, Maya Matlin. I'm Miles." He chuckled. "Hey I'm really sorry about this, please take this as a token of my apology." He handed a credit card to her.

Maya stared at his credit card for a second. As she took it, her finger brushed against his warm one. She blushed.

"Buy yourself a new outfit, I mean it. The pin is five, nine, two,four." He looked at her with complete sincerity.

"I can't take thi—"

"I'll see you around Maya Matlin." He grinned and walked back to his Porsche.

**Maya's POV**

He just handed me his credit card and drove off. What kind of person does that? I slapped myself because I thought I was dreaming. I mean he seemed humble and...cute. I looked at the credit card in my hand. _Miles Hollingsworth III. _He sounds rich. Well he drives a Porsche for crying out loud.

I looked at the time on my phone, seven thirty-three. I've better get myself together quick or else I'll be late for school. I quickly looked for a nearby clothing store. I managed to find a thrift shop and bought an outfit. I found a Toronto University hoodie and a pair of faded skinny jeans.

I wonder if I'll see Miles Hollingsworth III. If I ever see him again, I'll give his credit card back to him. I smiled as I started walking to Degrassi.

**Please give me your opinions on how the story is doing so far. My writing is a bit rusty, I apologize haha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Maya's POV**

I sighed as I walked into my first hour class: French. It used to be my favorite when he was here… I sat in my seat and stared at his now empty one.

My eyes began to water and my chest tightened up. All the memories came flooding back to me. I can't do this here, not now. I looked up but not particularly looking at anything. "Hey you, help me out here?" I whispered. I pictured his brown eyes light up and that charismatic smile of his.

_Just keep your head up. Stick on the ice. You'll do great._

I sniffed and wiped my nose. "Thank you." I glanced back at his empty seat and smiled.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Oh. My. God. Maya. News. I've got news!" An exuberant boy tittered as he walked into the classroom.

"Details. Stat." Maya chuckled after wiping her nose again.

"Is it allergy season or have you been crying Matlin?" Tristan asked.

"It's the allergies to the pollen," Maya laughed, "Give me the deets. What's the news?" She asked in order to dodge the puffy face questions.

"New people. And I've heard that one of the guys are really cute. He's supposedly this hotshot that got kicked out of his last school."

"Tristan Milligan. You're into the bad boys?"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "I don't supposed there's ninety-nine percent chance of him being gay."

"A guy can always hope." Maya laughed once again.

An older woman with dark brown curly hair walked into the classroom. A binder in her left hand and a coffee mug in the left. He heels clicked as she walked her way to her desk.

"Bonne classe du matin."

"Bonjour Madame Jean-Aux." The class said in unison.

"Today we have trois new students." Her heavy French accent rang into the ears of all the students.

Tristan excitedly looked at Maya. _I hope none of them take his old seat…_Maya thought. Maya examined the two unfamiliar faces standing by Madame Jean-Aux. Yes, two of them were unfamiliar to her because the third was familiar to her. Miles caught her eye and smiled. She was a bit surprised to see him. She blushed and looked away.

"S'il vous plaît vous presenter." _Introduce yourself._

"Ohehmgee. Gatsby Garcia!" Tristan blurted out.

The dark haired girl whom was fashionably dressed, modestly smiled. "Hello everyone, I'm Zoe Rivas!" She waved and then proceeded to sit in a seat.

_No. No. No. No. Not his seat. Please, _Maya thought. Zoey's heels also clicked as she walked. Every click made Maya nervous. _Click. Click. Click. _When the clicking stopped she looked up to find Zoey sitting behind Tristan. _Thank god._

Maya was so focused on Zoey taking his seat but she didn't realize the other two whom just finished introducing themselves. Miles and his friend with glasses walked together to the rear end of the classroom and sat at the empty table. He locked eyes with Maya when he sat down but Maya looked away again. She was just relieved that no one took his seat. She scratched her head and continued to look forward.

**Miles POV**

I can't read Maya Matlin. I'm usually great at reading people. I smile at her but I don't get a smile back. Not even a hair flip! Excuse me for sounding smug but girls usually do that around me. No. Not Maya Matlin. She seemed so distant during my introduction.

I was going to sit at the empty desk in front of her but Chewy insisted on sitting in the back. That's Chewy for you, always wanting to be with me. We've been inseparable since we were four.

The rest of French class dragged on. I already knew what they were learning today because I've already learned it. Back at my last school I took French III Honors. This class was just French II because all the students in Degrassi needed two years of a foreign language to graduate. Let's just say I'll breeze through this class this year.

I looked at the back of Maya's head as the teacher lectured the class. She managed to find new clothes to change into. She'll have to talk to me eventually, she has my credit card.

**3****rd**** POV**

Maya walked out of class as quickly as possible. She continued to gaze at the floor which kept her from noticing a person in front of her. This person in front of her never broke their stride. Maya lost her balance and dropped her books onto the floor. She looked up. She had bumped into the school janitor.

"I am so sorry, mister, sir, uh."

"Time is important. Cherish what you have right in front of you." He said as he handed Maya her books.

"What?" Maya asked dumfounded, "What are you-?" She looked up again but the janitor had disappeared. "Time is important? Did he mean that I'm going to be late to class?" _Bizarre_, she thought.

She stood up and pulled up her jeans.

"Hey you forgot a book." A familiar voice said.

"Oh thanks Miles." Maya flushed a light pink.

"Fancy seeing you here." He chuckled and put his hands into his pockets. He attempted to look suave.

The two began walking in the same direction. Maya grinned, "Yeah quite fancy."

"What class do you have next?" he asked.

"Gym." Maya completely forgot that the gym was on the other end of the school. "Oh shoot, it's on the other side. I'll catch you around, I'm going to be late!"

Miles laughed as Maya ran off goofily with all her books in hand. _You're an interesting one Maya Matlin. _He continued to his next class which was Pre-Calculus. Yes, Miles is a smart one. At times he gets lazy. When he was a child, he pushed himself to excel in all his classes in order to gain attention from his father. However, his efforts went unrecognized. His father remains stiff and cold towards him. If it was his choice, he would have taken the easy classes so he would have an easy time at Degrassi. The counselor didn't allow him to take classes below his intellect, except for French II because that's all they could offer. "You have to take advantage of your intellect, Miles. Colleges look for individuals who challenge themselves." _I'm only a freaking sophomore for Christ's sake, _he thought at the time.

**Maya's POV**

I was beginning to get sick of Tristan. He would not stop talking about Zoey Rivas. Zoey this, Zoey that, blah, blah. Gatsby Garcia, blah, blah, blah! Blah freaking blah! I haven't even talked to the girl and she's beginning to get on my nerves. All she's known her entire life is to play a mean girl. She could be a horrible person for all we know.

"Yeah she invited me to a concert tonight." Tristan excitedly said.

"Great!" I said in a fake tone. I wasn't too enthusiastic about Tristan hanging out with the infamous Gatsby Garcia. That meant Tris would try to drag me along with him. I waited for him to invite me because that's what he always did.

"Yeah so I'll see you around, Zoey wants to have lunch with me."

"Are you serious?" I said with complete venom.

"What?" Tristan looked clueless.

"I'm your best friend and you're going to ditch me for Gatsby Garcia? You're not even going to invite me?"

Tristan finally realized what he was doing. "Maya I'm so sorry, I got caught up with being friends with a celebrity. How about this, I'll bring you along with me then." He attempted to make it all better.

I thought about it, I actually didn't want to go but what else was I going to do on a Friday night. "Okay, just please don't ditch me Tris."

He jumped and clapped his hands. "Maya I promise you're going to have fun tonight!"


End file.
